MUY PARECIDO AL AMOR
by UMIUZUMAKI
Summary: ÉL SOLO BUSCABA UNA MUJER ADECUADA PARA FORMAR 1FAMILIA,ELLA ERA TODO MENOS ADECUADA,ASI Q NUNCAMÁS TENDRÍA Q VERLA¿O NO?,PENSO SETO,SIN SABER Q ELLA DESTRUIRÍA SUS PLANES Y PONDRÍA SU VIDA D CABEZA,DESPUES D TODO EL AMOR SE ENCUENTRA DOND MENOS ESPERAS.
1. Chapter 1

**MUY PARECIDO AL AMOR.**

Seto Kaiba seguía de pie al lado de la cama de su padre, mientras el sacerdote preparaba a su padre ante su inminente muerte, su hermano menor Mokuba Kaiba, se encontraba en el lado contrario sosteniendo la mano de su padre entre las suyas, como intentando transmitirle su cariño antes de que partiera para siempre de sus vidas, aquel hombre que los había criado solo, después de la muerte de la mujer que tanto había amado, el mismo que les había enseñado todo cuanto sabia y que les había profesado su amor a su manera.

El sacerdote finalmente concluyó su labor y dijo a la familia:

-Será mejor que se despidan de él, no le queda mucho tiempo- y se retiró de la cama.

Seto observó que Mokuba apretaba la mano de su padre con mayor fuerza

-Te quiero padre, te extrañaré demasiado, pero seré el buen hombre que me has enseñado

-Mi pequeño…. cuanto me faltó aún enseñarte… serás un caballero muy respetable – dijo mirando a Seto- tu hermano se encargará de ello… lo sé.

-Por supuesto, así será, padre- dijo acercándose a ellos

-Mi Seto- dijo extendiendo su mano para que su heredero la tomara – tu eres mejor que yo en muchos aspectos… pero aun te falta… algo tan valioso por aprender

Entonces tomo la mano de sus hijos y las estrechó entre las suyas.

-Quiero que me hagan una promesa antes de que parta

-Lo que desees, padre- respondieron ambos hijos al unísono

-Mokuba, deseo que no estés guardando luto y pena por mí mucho tiempo…. Llora por mí en mi entierro… y recuérdate tanto como desees… pero no malgastes… más lágrimas después…. Intenta ser feliz hijo mío….

-Lo prometo padre- contestó sollozando

-Y tu mi querido Seto… eres tan obstinado… y demasiado solitario… mi culpa sin duda alguna….

-De ninguna manera, padre

-Seto, prométeme que…. dejarás esta soledad…. buscaras una mujer decente… que no se doblegue ante ti… que sepa ponerte en tu lugar… que te traiga sobretodo…. la alegría que te hace falta…si…. una mujer justo como tu madre.

-Padre, yo no creo que…

-Hum… hum… Seto, por favor- dijo casi sin aliento

-¡Padre!- gritó Mokuba- ¡hazlo de una vez Seto, nos está dejando ya!

Seto ya lo sabía, veía en su padre los últimos atisbos de vida en su cuerpo, pero lo que le pedía era algo que se había jurado a sí mismo jamás hacer, no después de aquél desastre con Enriqueta; pero su padre estaba ahí, al borde de la muerte y no podía irse sin saber que había dejado todo solucionado; así que tomo su decisión.

-Claro que sí, padre- dijo agachándose para estrechar con más fuerza la mano de su padre- se lo prometo, encontraré una mujer como mi madre y me casaré con ella

-Mis hijos…. cuanto… yo… los amo- dijo mirándolos con orgullo en sus cansados ojos, un último suspiro y finalmente cerró los ojos, la vida se había esfumado de aquel cuerpo; Kosaguro Kaiba vizconde de Sharmank había fallecido.

*************** ***************** ********************

-¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo, Ishizu? – preguntó Sir Bertram Ishtar al entrar al salón aquella mañana de finales de junio, y encontrarse a su hija mayor leyendo una carta

-Es la invitación al baile de los Exmouth- respondió Isis, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa. Sospechaba que a su padre no le agradaba la idea para nada.

-Podemos enviar una disculpa inventando cualquier excusa- le sugirió Anzu, la hija mediana a su padre, al entrar al salón con un ramo de rosas

-Pero seguramente mamá y May se enterarían y nos armarían un lió por ello- agregó Ishizu al comentario de su hermana

-Eso mismo pensé querida Anzu- dijo Sir Bertram, dándole un beso en la frente – pero tu hermana tiene razón, no dejaría de recordárnoslo por un buen tiempo- suspiró sentándose en su sillón de siempre-pero no crean que es tan malo, su madre solo desea casarlas a todas ustedes cuanto antes.

-No tienes que mencionarlo, padre, nos hemos dado cuenta- le dijo Isis sonriendo a su hermana Anzu- pero aunque sus intenciones son buenas, no así lo son sus métodos para lograrlo

-No hay más que podamos hacer, niñas, enviare una carta de confirmación a Sir Exmouth- dijo con resolución- además, tú no puedes decepcionar a la joven Marion, Isis

-Claro que no, Marion es mi mejor amiga

-Por cierto padre- intervino Anzu – también llego algo para ti, no es así Isis

-Claro, Bellows también trajo una carta para ti, papá- contestó Ishizu- está sobre el aparador, pero no tengo idea de quién pueda ser.

-La leeré enseguida, puede que sean noticias interesantes- dijo levantándose

Pero justo en ese momento entraron en el salón la Sra. Úrsula y su hija menor May

-No vas a creer esto querido- dijo escandalosamente su esposa- siéntate que esto es importante para el futuro de nuestras hijas.

-¿No me digas querida?- preguntó sir Bertram- ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos?

-¡El vizconde de Motou!- grito alborozada May

-¿Vizconde Motou?, no entiendo que tiene que ver él- contesto Anzu a su hermana con la duda reflejada en su rostro

-Hay querida, pues que más- le respondió su madre- ¡que el vizconde de Motou viene a Grasnelvill!

-Y como lo saben ustedes- preguntó Sir Bertram

-Por que la Sra. Yiskell nos lo dijo. Resulta que estaba paseando por las tierras de los Motou cuando observó alboroto en la casa, así que decidió saber que pasaba y le preguntó a uno de los empleados que estaba pasando; el criado respondió que su señor había anunciado que llegaría a la propiedad en esta semana

-¡No es maravilloso!- dijo acercándose a su marido- con esta llegada al pueblo tendrá que hacer un baile por todo lo alto, y por supuesto que cuando vea a alguna de nuestras pequeñas, se quedará obnubilado por sus encantos y nos pedirá su mano en matrimonio- suspiró- será una menos de la que preocuparnos.

-Pues no creo que se pueda incluir a Ishizu en eso- habló May- ya que ella no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea política y de libros, aburriría al Vizconde Motou

-Pues no creo que tu hermana tenga apuración por ese asunto, ella aún es joven, podrá casarse en cuanto encuentre a un buen hombre- le favoreció su padre

-¡Pero querido! Ishizu ya esta pasada de la edad, tiene ya 25 años y ninguna proposición.- exclamo la madre.

-Pero eso no importa madre- interrumpió Anzu- mi hermana tiene maravillosas cualidades, que si un hombre no es capaz de ver y apreciar, entonces no es digno de tener a mi hermana a su lado.

-Hay Anzu, tu no entiendes nada de esto, tu naciste agraciada y sumisa, la perfecta alusión a una chica perfecta para esposa, en cambio tu hermana, no tiene ningún reparo en salir al frente en cualquier discusión aun frente a un caballero.

-Pues sinceramente madre- decidió hablar Ishizu- no creo que defender mis ideas y formas de pensar ante otras, por muy caballeros que se dignen ser, sea algo de, lo que avergonzarse; por el contrario, creo que eso me demostraría, que el hombre que sepa llevarme una amena discusión, sería digno de mi respeto; solo así consideraría a alguien como prospecto de marido.

-Olvídalo querida- dijo su madre como siempre disgustada- no creo poder hacerte ver el hecho de lo que es correcto en una dama y lo que no.

-Como sea, madre, después de todo tú y yo no daremos nuestro brazo a torcer

-No sabes cuánto rezo al cielo, para que encuentres alguien que soporte tener a alguien como tú como esposa- dijo elevando sus manos al techo- si no pobre la desdicha que caerá en nosotros de tener una hija solterona en casa. Si tu padre no te hubiese educado como un barón esto no estaría pasando

-Pues yo no me arrepiento en absoluto de la educación que he recibido, agradezco a mi padre haberme abierto la mente a tantos conocimientos maravillosos

-Yo secundo la noción- agregó su padre feliz- no podría haberme perdonado desperdiciar una mente tan maravillosa como la tuya amor, solo por el hecho de ser mujer.

-Definitivamente con ustedes no se puede- terminó la señora Úrsula retirándose a la cocina

-Tú eres el mejor de los regalos que la vida pudo darme hija- comentó Sir Bertram abrazando a Ishizu- no importa lo que los demás piensen

-Gracias papá- respondió Ishizu correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Bendito será el hombre que llegue a merecerte querida, eso te lo aseguro.

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!**

**AQUÍ ESTOY CON ESTA OTRA HISTORIA DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA ISHIZU&SETO, ESPERO Q LLEGUE A GUSTARLES, PUES SINCERAMENTE A MÍ ME ENCANTÓ, PERO ESPERO SOBRE TODO RESURGIR EL SETO&ISHIZU Q MUCHA FALTA HACE.**

**ESPERO NO HACERLES ESPERAR MUCHO PARA ACTUALIZAR, PERO SI NO, SEAN COMPRENSIVOS PLISSSSSSS………….**

**PERO SOBRE TODO AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEW, X FAVOR. **

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUY PARECIDO AL AMOR.**

Seto Kaiba se encontraba de pie entre los árboles viendo el atardecer que se alejaba para dar paso a la noche en la extensión de las tierras de los Motou, tierras que habían pertenecido a Salazar Motou y ahora pertenecían a su gran amigo Yugi Motou, quien se acercó con los caballos a él.

-Creo que es hora de volver Seto, a Sahara no le gusta cenar sola

-Claro, volvamos

-No te aflijas, después de todo estaremos el tiempo suficiente para que puedas superar la pérdida de tu padre y contemples el atardecer muchas más veces- dijo palmeando su espalda

-Tú sabes que amé a mi padre y siento su pérdida, pero es en realidad la promesa que me arranco en su lecho de muerte, la que me tiene así.

Porque después de todo Seto había realmente lamentado la muerte de su padre Kosaguro Kaiba vizconde de Sharmank, había sido lo único que les quedara a su hermano y a él, después de la muerte de su madre. Y aunque su padre había sido realmente estricto en sus exigencias jamás les había dejado de demostrar, a su manera claro, que los amaba.

-Entonces realmente piensas cumplir esa promesa- dijo acariciando a su caballo

-Di mi palabra Yugi- dijo volviéndose a mirarlo- y como caballero que soy la cumpliré, aun si no me gusta lo que implica…

-Bueno amigo mío- le tendió las riendas de su caballo- nunca he pensado lo contrario- y agregó subiendo a su caballo- si en alguien puedo confiar ciegamente, es en ti

-Uh… presuntuoso- contestó también subiendo a su caballo y juntos cabalgaron devuelta a la mansión.

Sahara estaba realmente aburrida en casa, no tenía amigos o conocidos con los que pasar el tiempo, pues la mayoría se encontraban en Londres, mientras su hermano y Seto arreglaban sus asuntos. Asuntos de hombres en los que a ella jamás incluían, por ser una niña, según Yugi, cuando en realidad ya tenía 17 años y sería presentada en sociedad en la próxima temporada.

Así que no tenía más opción que esperar a esos dos, para cenar, pues en definitiva, no planeaba hacerlo sola. De manera que había salido al balcón de la fachada principal para verlos llegar, esperaba pronto estar observando las tierras que su hermano había heredado hacía tiempo, Grasnelvill, un lugar en que habían tenido grandes momentos como familia, antes de que sus padres murieran uno tras otro , un lugar donde tal vez su hermano tuviera a su familia en un futuro próximo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de los caballos que cruzaban la colina hacia la mansión, sin duda galopados por su hermano Yugi y Seto, que finalmente se habían acordado de ella y se dignaban a volver a casa. Tal vez pronto tendrían su primera de varias cenas en Grasnelvill.

Ambos desmontaron fácilmente sus caballos y dieron las riendas de estos a los sirvientes que los esperaban para llevarlos a las caballerizas.

-Ya había comenzado a pensar que no volverían- dijo Sahara moviendo su abanico desde el balcón

-Bueno, te pido disculpas por dejarte sola hermanita- gritó Yugi- pero a veces es necesario que te deje sola para que no se te olvide el maravilloso hermano que tienes

-Sí claro, un hermano que se olvida de mí ante la presencia de su amigo- respondió desdeñosa

-Entonces soy yo quien debe disculparse, Sahara- intervino Seto- después de todo soy quien te quita el protagonismo de Yugi, a quien sin duda no vez tanto como desearas, así que te pido perdón por mi descortesía- agregó haciendo una inclinación solemne

Sahara se sonrojo ante las palabras de Seto, y agregó rápidamente –Por supuesto que no tienes que disculparte Seto- dijo agarrando el borde del balcón- después de todo tú eres como un hermano para mí…

-Agradezco tus palabras Sahara, así que olvidemos el asunto por favor

-Por supuesto que sí Seto- respondió Sahara- vamos, entren a cenar, que la señora Mills debe estar impaciente por comenzar a servir la cena.

El señor Sir Bertram fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Motou. Claro que siempre había tenido la intención de visitarlo, aunque, le asegurara a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se enteró de nada. Claro, hasta que sir Bertram observando a su hija Isis colocándose un sombrero, dijo:

–Espero que al señor Motou le guste, Isis.

–¿Cómo podemos saber qué le gusta al señor Motou –dijo su esposa resentida– si todavía no le hemos conocido?

–Olvidas, mamá –dijo Anzu– que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Yiskell ha prometido presentárnoslo.

–No creo que la señora Yiskell haga semejante cosa. Ella tiene dos sobrinas en quienes pensar; es egoísta e hipócrita y no merece mi confianza.

–Ni la mía tampoco ––dijo el señor Bertram– y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios.- su esposa no se dignó a contestar; pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, Melissa para con ese hipo! Ten compasión de mis nervios. Me los estás destrozando.

–Melissa no es nada discreta con su hipo –dijo su padre–. Siempre lo hace en el momento inoportuno.

–A mí no me divierte tener hipo –replicó Melissa quejándose.

–¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Isis?

–En siete días.

–Sí, así es –exclamó la madre. – Y la señora Yiskell no volverá hasta un día antes; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Motou, porque todavía no le conocerá.

–Entonces, cariño, puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga y presentárselo tú a ella.

–Imposible querido. Imposible, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Por qué te burlas de mí?

–Celebro tu discreción. Una amistad de siete días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de sólo una semana no se puede saber qué clase de hombre es. Pero si no nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros- dijo sonriendo.- Al fin y al cabo, la señora Yiskell y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; pero, no obstante, seré yo el que se lo presente.

Las muchachas miraron a su padre fijamente. Su esposa se limitó a decir:

–¡Tonterías, tonterías!

–¿Qué significa esa enfática exclamación? –preguntó el señor Bertram–. ¿Consideras las fórmulas de presentación tontas, con la importancia que tienen? Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, cariño. ¿Qué dices tú, May?

May quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo cómo.

–Mientras May aclara sus ideas –continuó él– volvamos al señor Bingley.

–¡Estoy harta del señor Motou! –gritó su esposa.

–Siento mucho oír eso; ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Mala suerte! Pero como ya le he visitado, no podemos renunciar a su amistad ahora.

El asombro de su esposa y sus hijas fue precisamente el que él deseaba; quizás el de su esposa sobrepasara al resto, aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, declaró que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había figurado.

–¡Hay querido, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura de que quieres bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Y qué broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora!

–Ahora ya puedes pavonearte cuanto desees–dijo sir Bertram; y salió del cuarto fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.

–¡Qué padre más excelente tienen, hijas! –dijo una vez cerrada la puerta–. No sé cómo podrán agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo tampoco, en lo que a esto se refiere. A estas alturas, les aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por ustedes haríamos cualquier cosa. May, cariño, aunque eres la más joven, apostaría a que el señor Motou bailará contigo en el próximo baile.

–Estoy tranquila –dijo May firmemente– porque aunque soy la más joven, soy la mejor.

El resto de la tarde en la casa de los Bertram, no hubo otro tema de conversación que el señor Motou y cuando devolvería su visita a su padre, y determinando cuándo podrían invitarle a cenar.

La Sra. Úrsula con la ayuda de sus hijas, intento de todas las maneras posibles, conseguir sacarle a su marido alguna descripción satisfactoria del señor Motou, sin mucho éxito. Le atacaron de varias maneras: con preguntas clarísimas, suposiciones ingeniosas, y con indirectas; pero por muy hábiles que fueran, él las eludía todas.

Y al final se vieron obligadas a aceptar la información de segunda mano de su vecina lady Lucy. Su impresión era muy favorable, sir William había quedado encantado con él. Era joven, guapísimo, extremadamente agradable y para colmo pensaba asistir al próximo baile con un grupo de amigos. No podía haber nada mejor. El que fuese aficionado al baile era verdaderamente una ventaja a la hora de enamorarse, pensaron las señoritas Bertram y así se despertaron vivas esperanzas para conseguir el corazón del señor Motou.

–Si pudiera ver a una de mis hijas viviendo felizmente en Grasnelvill, y a las otras igual de bien casadas, ya no desearía más en la vida- le dijo la señora Úrsula a su marido.

Pocos días después, el señor Motou le devolvió la visita al señor Bertram:

-Señor Bertram- dijo retirándose el sombrero, llevaba un abrigo azul - buenos días.

-Buenos días, señor Motou.- respondió estrechando su mano.- Es todo un honor tenerlo en casa.

-Me pareció oportuno regresar la cordial visita que me hizo a mi llegada

-Pues qué maravillosa sorpresa, que le parece si pasamos a la biblioteca- dijo señalando el camino.

-Me parece una estupenda idea- respondió Yugi Motou caminando hacia donde le indicaba su anfitrión.

-Sra. Jelis- dijo llamando a la doncella que pasaba por ahí en ese momento- avíseme cuando lleguen mi esposa y mis hijas.

-Sí, señor. Como ordene.-hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Sir Bertram entró a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta, encontrándose con su invitado.

-¿Le gustaría una copa de coñac Sr. Motou?

- Me encantaría, gracias.

-Aquí tiene- dijo entregándole una copa- pero siéntese por favor.

-Muchas gracias, pero lamentablemente mi visita es corta.

-Vaya, que malo escuchar eso- dijo bebiendo de su copa Sir Bertram.

-Algo que realmente lamento, pero me temo que tengo negocios en Londres que reclaman mi atención- dijo tomando un trago de su copa- Que silencio reina en Oustin-comentó.

-Algo realmente inusual, ciertamente- respondió Sir Bertram- Es solo que mi esposa ha salido con mis hijas a visitar a unos amigos, los Exmouth. Darán pronto un baile en Okeira ¿los conoce?

-No, realmente no tengo el honor. Que lamentable no poder conocer a su familia.

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse señor Motou- dijo terminando su copa- Que le parece si asiste al baile de los Exmouth en Okeira, y con gusto le presento a mis buenos amigos. Y a mí querida familia, por supuesto.

-Sera un placer, si no es una molestia.

-Claro que no, a los Exmouth les encantara tenerlo como invitado Sr. Motou

-Entonces nos vemos hasta entonces Sir Bertram. – dijo saliendo de la biblioteca, seguido de su anfitrión.

-Le deseo buen viaje, amigo mío. Esperemos que sus negocios no lo separen de nosotros por mucho tiempo.

-Espero que no Sir Bertram, aunque ciertamente espero regresar acompañado.

-Muy recomendable- comentó Sir Bertram- no es bueno estar solo en un lugar tan enorme como Grasnelvill.

-Gracias por todo, nos vemos- se despidió el joven Yugi Motou montando un caballo negro. Marchándose decepcionado de no haber podido ver a las muchachas de cuya belleza había oído hablar mucho.

Cuando la señora Úrsula llegó a casa y fue informada de la visita del joven Motou, no pudo más que lamentar su mala suerte de perder la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente. Pero por supuesto no perdió tiempo, e ideo todo para tener una nueva oportunidad, pues poco después le envió una invitación para que fuese a cenar.

Y cuando la señora Úrsula tenía ya planeados los manjares que darían crédito de su buen hacer de ama de casa, recibió una respuesta que echaba todo a perder. El señor Motou se había marchado a la ciudad y en consecuencia no pudo aceptar el honor de su invitación.

A lo que Sir Bertram comentó:

-Si hubieses tenido la molestia de pedirme mi opinión sobre dicha invitación querida, no habrías tenido que molestarte tanto con los detalles. Y podría haberte informado de la necesidad del señor Motou de viajar a la ciudad y regresar para el baile de los Exmouth. Aunque me temo que no solo

-¡Que dices, querido! ¡A quién piensa traer el señor Motou a Grasnelvill!

-No lo sé realmente, pero probablemente a algunos amigos- respondió Sir Bertram

-Esperemos que sean unos caballeros tan educados como el señor Motou- dijo su esposa

-Eso, y que tengan una fortuna tan grande como la del señor Motou, supongo

-Pero por supuesto querido, eso sería todo lo que pediría para nuestras hijas.

Aunque ciertamente la señora Bertram se quedó bastante desconcertada. No podía imaginar qué asuntos le reclamaban en la ciudad tan poco tiempo después de su llegada a Hertfordshire, y empezó a temer que iba a andar siempre revoloteando de un lado para otro sin establecerse definitivamente y como es debido en Grasnelvill.

Lady Lucy apaciguó un poco sus temores llegando a la conclusión de que sólo iría a Londres para reunir a un grupo de amigos para la fiesta. Y pronto corrió el rumor de que el señor Motou iba a traer a doce damas y a siete caballeros para el baile. Las muchachas se afligieron por semejante número de damas, pero el día antes del baile se consolaron al oír que en vez de doce había traído sólo a seis, cinco hermanas y una prima.

El día del baile, cuando entraron en el salón, sólo eran tres en total: el señor Motou, su hermana y otro joven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Y cuando la señora Úrsula tenía ya planeados los manjares que darían crédito de su buen hacer de ama de casa, recibió una respuesta que echaba todo a perder. El señor Motou se había marchado a la ciudad y en consecuencia no pudo aceptar el honor de su invitación._

_A lo que Sir Bertram comentó:_

_-Si hubieses tenido la molestia de pedirme mi opinión sobre dicha invitación querida, no habrías tenido que molestarte tanto con los detalles. Y podría haberte informado de la necesidad del señor Motou de viajar a la ciudad y regresar para el baile de los Exmouth. Aunque me temo que no solo_

_-¡Que dices, querido! ¡A quién piensa traer el señor Motou a Grasnelvill!_

_-No lo sé realmente, pero probablemente a algunos amigos- respondió Sir Bertram_

_-Esperemos que sean unos caballeros tan educados como el señor Motou- dijo su esposa_

_-Eso, y que tengan una fortuna tan grande como la del señor Motou, supongo_

_-Pero por supuesto querido, eso sería todo lo que pediría para nuestras hijas. _

_Aunque ciertamente la señora Bertram se quedó bastante desconcertada. No podía imaginar qué asuntos le reclamaban en la ciudad tan poco tiempo después de su llegada a Hertfordshire, y empezó a temer que iba a andar siempre revoloteando de un lado para otro sin establecerse definitivamente y como es debido en Grasnelvill._

_Lady Lucy apaciguó un poco sus temores llegando a la conclusión de que sólo iría a Londres para reunir a un grupo de amigos para la fiesta. Y pronto corrió el rumor de que el señor Motou iba a traer a doce damas y a siete caballeros para el baile. Las muchachas se afligieron por semejante número de damas, pero el día antes del baile se consolaron al oír que en vez de doce había traído sólo a seis, cinco hermanas y una prima. _

_El día del baile, cuando entraron en el salón, sólo eran tres en total: el señor Motou, su hermana y otro joven. _

**CAPITULO 3.**

El señor Motou era apuesto, tenía aspecto de caballero, semblante agradable y modales sencillos y poco afectados. Su hermana era una mujer hermosa y de indudable elegancia. Pero sin duda fue su amigo el señor Kaiba el que pronto fue el centro de la atención del salón por su distinguida personalidad, era un hombre alto, de hermosas facciones y de porte aristocrático.

Pocos minutos después de su entrada ya circulaba el rumor de que su renta era de diez mil libras al año. Los señores declaraban que era un hombre que tenía mucha clase; las señoras decían que era mucho más guapo que Bingley, siendo admirado durante casi la mitad de la velada.

Sir Bertram se acercó a su nuevo amigo a su llegada, lo saludo con cortesía y lo presentó a sus anfitriones los Exmouth. Quienes quedaron extasiados con su invitado y al que dieron de buena gana su amistad.

Después de dicha presentación el señor Bertram estaba dispuesto a presentarle a su familia, siendo su mujer nada discreta en la forma en que decidió llamar a sus hijas por todo el salón de baile para encontrarse con su padre y el señor Motou en una esquina del atestado salón:

-Mi estimado señor Motou, le presento a la señora Bertram- dijo indicando a su esposa con una mano, quien hizo una reverencia al apuesto joven.

-Y estas por supuesto, son mis hijas- señalo a la derecha de su esposa- Mi querida hija mayor la señorita Ishizu- dijo con profundo orgullo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Ishizu- dijo el Yugi correspondiendo a su reverencia

-Mi hija Anzu, y mis pequeñas May y Melissa- terminó el señor Bertram.

El joven Yugi saludó a las jóvenes damas cordialmente, pero fue la segunda hija de sir Bertram, la señorita Anzu, quién lo dejo impactado con su belleza, a quién sin duda puso más atención que a las otras hijas de su nuevo amigo.

Por otro lado pronto los modales de su amigo Seto causaron tal disgusto en los presentes, que hicieron cambiar el curso de su buena fama; se descubrió que era un hombre orgulloso, que pretendía estar por encima de todos los demás y demostraba su insatisfacción con el ambiente que le rodeaba; ni siquiera sus extensas posesiones podían salvarle ya de parecer odioso y desagradable y de que se considerase que no valía nada comparado con su amigo.

El señor Yugi Motou enseguida trabó amistad con las principales personas del salón; era vivo y franco, no se perdió ni un solo baile, apartando dos especialmente a la señorita Anzu.

Lamentando que la fiesta acabase tan temprano y habló de dar una él en Grasnelvill. Tan agradables cualidades hablaban por sí solas. ¡Qué diferencia entre él y su amigo!

El señor Kaiba bailó sólo una vez con la señora Hortan y otra con la señorita Motou, se negó a que le presentaran a ninguna otra dama y se pasó el resto de la noche deambulando por el salón y hablando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus acompañantes. Era un hombre realmente serio. Su carácter estaba definitivamente juzgado.

Todos en aquél baile decidieron que era el hombre más orgulloso y antipático del mundo y esperaban que no volviese más por allí. Entre los más ofendidos con el señor Kaiba estaba la señora Bertram, cuyo disgusto por su comportamiento se había agudizado convirtiéndose en una ofensa personal por haber despreciado a una de sus hijas.

Había tan pocos caballeros que Ishizu Bertram se había visto obligada a sentarse durante dos bailes; en ese tiempo Seto estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para que la joven pudiese oír una conversación entre él y el señor Motou, que dejó el baile unos minutos para convencer a su amigo de que se uniese a ellos.

––Ven, Seto ––le dijo––, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

––No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

––No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso ––se quejó Yugi––. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

––Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón ––dijo Seto mirando a la segunda hija mayor de los Bertram.

––¡Oh! ¡Ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!- dijo admirando a Anzu que charlaba animadamente con otra chica- Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

––¿Qué dices? ––y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a Ishizu, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron sorpresivamente, de modo que él apartó inmediatamente la mirada y dijo fríamente: ––No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han estado de un lado a otro persiguiéndome; solo porque soy un partido maravilloso como marido. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo Yugi.

Yugi a regañadientes y decepcionado de no haber podido sacar a su amigo de su fría seriedad siguió su consejo. Seto se alejo, e Ishizu se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él. Pues había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras, que de alguna manera la habían lastimado, aunque no hubiese dicho nada que su propia madre no hubiese dicho antes.

Sin embargo, después de un rato contó la historia a su amiga Marion con mucho humor porque era graciosa y tenía cierta disposición a hacer divertidas las cosas ridículas, prefiriendo enfrentar las cosas de una manera positiva, aún los descarados y ofensivos comentarios como los del señor Kaiba.

En resumidas cuentas, la velada transcurrió agradablemente para toda la familia. La señora Bertram vio cómo su Anzu había sido admirada por los visitantes de Grasnellvil, principalmente el joven Motou. Quien había bailado con ella dos veces, y sus hermanas estuvieron muy atentas con ella. Anzu estaba tan satisfecha o más que su madre, pero se lo guardaba para ella.

ishizu se alegraba por Anzu, pues era una chica encantadora que merecía ser feliz. Mary había oído cómo la señorita Motou decía de ella que era la muchacha más culta del vecindario. Y May habían tenido la suerte de no quedarse nunca sin pareja, que, como les habían enseñado, era de lo único que debían preocuparse en los bailes. Así que volvieron contentas a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivía y del que eran los principales habitantes.

Encontraron al señor Bertram aún con energías, pues se puso a leer, ya que como decía muy continuamente, con un libro delante perdía la noción del tiempo. Llegó a creer que la opinión de su esposa sobre el forastero el señor Motou pudiera ser desfavorable; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a oír era todo lo contrario.

––¡Oh!, querido ––dijo su esposa al entrar en la habitación––. Hemos tenido una velada encantadora, el baile fue espléndido. Anzu despertó tal admiración, que nunca se había visto nada igual. Todos comentaban lo guapa que estaba, y el señor Motou la encontró bellísima y bailó con ella dos veces. Fíjate, querido, bailó con ella dos veces. Fue a la única de todo el salón a la que sacó a bailar por segunda vez. La primera a quien sacó fue a la señorita Marion. Me contrarió bastante verlo bailar con ella, pero a él no le gustó nada. ¿A quién puede gustarle?, ¿no crees? Sin embargo pareció quedarse prendado de Anzu cuando la vio bailar. Así que le pidió el siguiente baile. Entonces bailó el tercero con la señorita King, el cuarto con Lucas, el quinto otra vez con Anzu, el sexto con Isis y luego con. . .

––¡Si hubiese tenido alguna compasión de mí ––gritó su marido impaciente–– no habría gastado tanto! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hables más de sus parejas! ¡Ojalá se hubiese torcido un tobillo en el primer baile!

––¡Oh, querido! Me tiene fascinada, es increíblemente guapo, y su hermana es encantadora. Llevaba el vestido más elegantes que he visto en mi vida. El encaje...

Nuevamente fue interrumpida. El señor Bertram protestó contra toda descripción de atuendos. Por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a pasar a otro capítulo del relato, y contó, con gran amargura y algo de exageración, la escandalosa rudeza del señor Kaiba.

––Pero puedo asegurarte ––añadió–– que Isis no pierde gran cosa con no ser su tipo, porque es el hombre más desagradable y horrible que existe, y no merece las simpatías de nadie. Es tan estirado y tan engreído que no hay forma de soportarle. No hacía más que pasearse de un lado para otro como un pavo real. Ni siquiera es lo bastante guapo para que merezca la pena bailar con él.- dijo aunque claramente todos eran consientes que no era cierto, pues Seto en realidad era muy apuesto.- Le detesto.


	4. Chapter 4

––_¡Oh!, querido ––dijo su esposa al entrar en la habitación––. Hemos tenido una velada encantadora, el baile fue espléndido. Anzu despertó tal admiración, que nunca se había visto nada igual. Todos comentaban lo guapa que estaba, y el señor Motou la encontró bellísima y bailó con ella dos veces. Fíjate, querido, bailó con ella dos veces. Fue a la única de todo el salón a la que sacó a bailar por segunda vez. La primera a quien sacó fue a la señorita Marion. Me contrarió bastante verlo bailar con ella, pero a él no le gustó nada. ¿A quién puede gustarle?, ¿no crees? Sin embargo pareció quedarse prendado de Anzu cuando la vio bailar. Así que le pidió el siguiente baile. Entonces bailó el tercero con la señorita King, el cuarto con Lucas, el quinto otra vez con Anzu, el sexto con Isis y luego con. . ._

––_¡Si hubiese tenido alguna compasión de mí ––gritó su marido impaciente–– no habría gastado tanto! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hables más de sus parejas! ¡Ojalá se hubiese torcido un tobillo en el primer baile! _

––_¡Oh, querido! Me tiene fascinada, es increíblemente guapo, y su hermana es encantadora. Llevaba el vestido más elegantes que he visto en mi vida. El encaje... _

_Nuevamente fue interrumpida. El señor Bertram protestó contra toda descripción de atuendos. Por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a pasar a otro capítulo del relato, y contó, con gran amargura y algo de exageración, la escandalosa rudeza del señor Kaiba. _

––_Pero puedo asegurarte ––añadió–– que Isis no pierde gran cosa con no ser su tipo, porque es el hombre más desagradable y horrible que existe, y no merece las simpatías de nadie. Es tan estirado y tan engreído que no hay forma de soportarle. No hacía más que pasearse de un lado para otro como un pavo real. Ni siquiera es lo bastante guapo para que merezca la pena bailar con él.- dijo aunque claramente todos eran consientes que no era cierto, pues Seto en realidad era muy apuesto.- Le detesto. _

**CAPITULO 4.**

Apoyado contra una enorme columna de mármol en el extremo opuesto al de la escalera principal, Seto bebía con calma un whisky bastante malo mientras contemplaba la desastrosa pista de baile. Desde su aventajada posición podía apreciar la mayor parte del salón de baile y pasar más o menos desapercibido.

Aborrecía las fiestas. En realidad despreciaba todo aquello que lo convirtiera en el centro de atención, y ocurría que, dado que casi siempre era el individuo con el título de mayor rango en cualquier acto social y también el más rico, solía tener a muchas personas revoloteando a su alrededor. En algunas ocasiones resultaba de lo más obvio, pero en otras no. Los caballeros querían hacerle proposiciones de negocios, las jóvenes inocentes reían como tontas mientras suplicaban su interés con la mirada y las damas casadas coqueteaban de manera sutil o le hacían descaradas invitaciones que él siempre, siempre, rechazaba.

De pronto su amigo Yugi se acercó a él, con las claras intenciones de decirle algo:

––Ven, Seto ––le dijo––, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

––No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

––No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso ––se quejó Yugi––. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

––Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón ––dijo Seto mirando a la segunda hija mayor de los Bertram.

––¡Oh! ¡Ella es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!- dijo admirando a Anzu que charlaba animadamente con otra chica- Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus hermanas que es muy guapa y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

––¿Qué dices? ––y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a Ishizu, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron sorpresivamente, de modo que él apartó inmediatamente la mirada y dijo fríamente: ––No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han estado de un lado a otro persiguiéndome; solo porque soy un partido maravilloso como marido. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo Yugi.

Y su amigo poniendo una mueca así lo hizo, y regresó de nuevo con su esplendida acompañante la joven Anzu Bertram.

Seto lo observó pasar y dio un nuevo sorbo de whisky mientras se fijaba en que la hija de lady Swan, Edna, tenía un aspecto de lo más ridículo con ese vestido de gasa rosa pastel cuyo escote bajo dejaba al descubierto su grueso cuello. Sin embargo, Edna, que no había dejado de mirarlo y de sonreír mientras bailaba con otro hombre, algo que sin duda le desagradaba. Tal vez en un futuro llegara a considerarla como una posible esposa, claro que no procedía de una "muy" buena familia, pero tenía un rostro aceptable, parecía gozar de buena salud en general y poseía unas caderas redondeadas aptas para dar a luz con facilidad se dijo. Después de todo, lo único que le había hecho prometer su padre era tener una familia. Además, todas las mujeres inglesas le parecían iguales en última instancia: damas de expresión delicada, piel clara y cabello castaño… y la mayoría de ellas lo aburría. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que elegir esposa, antes de morir a causa de una enfermedad u otra y de que su fortuna pasara a manos de su hermano.

Desvió su mirada entonces a su lado donde la señorita Ishizu Bertram, se encontraba conversando animadamente con su amiga la señorita Exmouth. La joven Ishizu no era fea, al contrario tenía cierto toque místico, como de superioridad, ese porte de elegancia y orgullo que se reflejaba en su mirada. Pero no era nada que lo tentara tanto, se repitió. Además bien podía encontrar mejores chicas dispuestas a ser su esposa, que aquella simple belleza de campo y sin duda no tenía ninguna prisa por entrar a formar parte de las filas de los casados, se dijo a sí mismo, a pesar de que repetidamente poso su vista en ella hasta terminado el baile.

Cuando Anzu e Isis se quedaron solas, Anzu, que había sido cautelosa a la hora de elogiar al señor Motou, expresó a su hermana lo mucho que lo admiraba.

––Es todo lo que un hombre joven debería ser ––dijo ella––, sensato, alegre, con sentido del humor; nunca había visto modales tan desenfadados, tanta naturalidad con una educación tan perfecta.

––Y también es guapo –replicó Isis –, lo cual nunca está de más en un joven. De modo que es un hombre completo.

––Me sentí muy halagada cuando me sacó a bailar por segunda vez. No esperaba semejante cumplido.

––¿No te lo esperabas? Yo sí. Ésa es la gran diferencia entre nosotras. A ti los cumplidos siempre te cogen de sorpresa, a mí, nunca. Era lo más natural que te sacase a bailar por segunda vez. No pudo pasarle inadvertido que eras cinco veces más guapa que todas las demás mujeres que había en el salón. No agradezcas su galantería por eso. Bien, la verdad es que es muy agradable, apruebo que te guste. Te han gustado muchas personas estúpidas.

––¡Isis, querida!

––¡Oh! Sabes perfectamente que tienes cierta tendencia a que te guste toda la gente. Nunca ves un defecto en nadie. Todo el mundo es bueno y agradable a tus ojos. Tanto así, que nunca te he oído hablar mal de un ser humano en mi vida.

––No quisiera ser imprudente al censurar a alguien; pero siempre digo lo que pienso.

––Ya lo sé; y es eso lo que lo hace asombroso. Estar tan ciega para las locuras y tonterías de los demás, con el buen sentido que tienes. Fingir candor es algo bastante corriente, se ve en todas partes. Pero ser cándida sin ostentación ni premeditación, quedarse con lo bueno de cada uno, mejorarlo aun, y no decir nada de lo malo, eso sólo lo haces tú. Y también te gusta su hermana, ¿no es así? Sus modales no se parecen en nada a los de él.

––Al principio desde luego que no, pero cuando charlas con ella es muy amable. La señorita Motou va a venir a vivir con su hermano y ocuparse de su casa. Y, o mucho me equivoco, o estoy segura de que encontraremos en ella una vecina encantadora.

A la mañana siguiente Isis se había levantado temprano, aun después de la trasnochada de la fiesta, para hacer su paseo matutino. Le encantaba sentir la suave y fresca brisa del bosque por la mañana, el completo y apaciguador silencio de este, apenas interrumpido por el silbar de los pájaros.

El ambiente era tan relajado y tranquilo que despertaba en ella una alegría y serenidad inmensa, que la hacía capaz de aguantar los insufribles comentarios y retalías de su madre toda la mañana, hasta el día siguiente, al menos lo justo para no tener que decir algo que lamentara después.

Se interno un poco más allá del estrecho camino que conducía a la aldea, rodeado por una espesa vegetación a cada lado. Una mirada al cielo le bastó para saber que solo le quedaba un rato más de esa magnífica tranquilidad antes de volver a casa para el desayuno, así que volvió su atención al camino y la felicidad del paseo, estaba tan absorta en su momentánea felicidad que no se percató a tiempo del ruido de un relinchar y el golpeteo de pisadas muy de cerca, hasta que escucho una voz firme gritar:

-¡Cuidado, aun lado!- ordenó una voz masculina tras ella

Isis apenas escuchó aquella orden volteó para conocer a su interlocutor y quedó helada, espantada ante la proximidad del caballo que se acercaba a todo galope; incapaz de mover un solo dedo y con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

-¡Aja! ¡quieto, Dragón! ¡para!- mandó el hombre, el caballo pareció dudar en obedecer, pero se detuvo justo a escasos pasos de distancia de Isis, quién intento moverse, mas no le fue posible.

-¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?- exclamó el caballero bajando del caballo.

A Isis se le había secado la boca del susto, pero al escuchar la indignada y poco educada pregunta del caballero, recuperó en algo el sentido y respondió:

-¡Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar! ¡No se hubiese molestado!- respondió indignada, era ella la que había sufrido un terrible susto y ese hombre se dignaba a regañarla

-Pues ciertamente no debería estarlo, si se pone a andar en mitad del camino a una hora con tan poco visión, arriesgándose a ser arrollada por algún carruaje o caballos que están en su derecho de ir a tropel, pues el camino es para ellos.- contestó el hombre acercándose a ella hasta quedar cara a cara.

Tal fue la sorpresa de Isis al reconocer a aquél caballero, que no era otro, sino el Sr. Kaiba con su magnífico alazán blanco, quien pareció sorprenderse un poco al reconocerla a ella también, pero compuso su cara de asombro a su habitual serenidad.

-Oh….- murmuró Isis llevándose su vista a otro lado- Disculpe yo…

-No, perdónenos usted a nosotros, Sri. Bertram por haberla asustado- dijo Seto, con un tono y actitud más duro de lo que pretendía- Dragón y yo necesitábamos algo de ejercicio, así que hemos salido a toda velocidad por este camino… en que usted se encuentra, creyendo que no nos toparíamos con nadie.

-Me temo que la culpa fue mía- respondió avergonzada- no fue nada responsable de mi parte andar a mitad del camino- ¡porque tendría que haberse encontrado con el desagradable Sr. Kaiba!- Lo siento mucho Sr.

Seto sonrió, suavizando un poco la severa expresión de su rostro.

-¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano?- preguntó Seto acercándose más a ella.

-No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia Sr.

-Pues a mí me parece que en cierto modo lo es, dado que he estado a punto de ponerla en peligro.

-Solo paseaba un poco antes del desayuno- contestó Isis de mala gana.-¿Usted se dirigía al pueblo señor?

-No precisamente, Sri. Bertram. Me gusta más pasar el tiempo a solas.

-Entonces supongo que no lo veremos mucho en los próximos bailes, Sr.- nada más decirlo Isis se arrepintió, no sería extraño que asistiera a ellos, ya que probablemente lo invitarían a él y al Sr. Motou

-Lo dudo- dijo Seto entornando la mirada.- No tengo planes de pasar toda una velada de aburrimiento en medio de un sinfín de desconocidos.

Isis bajo la mirada para ocultar su felicidad, percibiendo la censura en él ante su pregunta. Tal vez imaginaba que era una de esas chicas que babeaban por él…había sido muy atrevida al preguntar aquello.

Se separó de él con la espalda rígida. No le importaba lo que ese hombre pensara de ella.

-Si me disculpa Sr. Tengo que marcharme.

-Permítame que la acompañe-dijo Seto con el ceño fruncido-puede que este a salvo de momento, pero no creo que deba aventurarse sola por el bosque Sri. Bertram. No parece tener una muy buena orientación de lo que es riesgoso.

Isis no respondió. El corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente y en su mente aparecieron un sinfín de palabras que hubiese deseado gritar a aquél hombre tan desesperante. Que sin duda no estaba nada contento por habérsela encontrado en su camino.

-Yo…normalmente no…- era muy embarazoso tener que explicar su comportamiento.

Él decidió no hacer ningún comentario adicional. Se limitó a jalar al caballo por las riendas para que caminara a su lado y la condujo de vuelta a casa. Isis lo siguió, sintiéndose como una estúpida.

-Ya hemos llegado Sri. Isis Bertram.

-Gracias.- respondió ella levantando la mirada cuando los dos se detuvieron en la entrada del camino hacia la puerta de la casa. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, y a Isis le pareció advertir fugazmente una expresión de satisfacción.

-Adiós, Sr. Kaiba. Le agradezco su cortesía.

-Adiós, Sri. Isis Bertram. Que tenga un buen día.

Seto se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza por el camino de regreso a Grasnelvill. Isis miró a su casa y observó a Anzu mirando por la ventana con expresión ansiosa. Al ver a su hermana pareció aliviada.

-¡Por fin llegas! Empezaba a preguntarme si debía enviar a alguien a buscarte.

-Siento haberte preocupado. Solo fui al bosque a caminar, ya sabes. Estaba disfrutando como siempre del lugar, hasta que lamentablemente me encontré con el desagradable Sr. Kaiba

-Vaya, así que también disfruta de los paseos matutinos, eh.- preguntó Anzu.

-Eso parece- dijo Isis echándose a reír –Tal parece que no es muy sociable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, tal parece que el caballero nos privara de su agradable presencia en los próximos bailes, ya que le gusta pasar su tiempo a solas. Lo que explicaría sus bruscos modales.

-Bueno, pero no te insulto ni te hizo daño ¿verdad?

-Oh, no- se apresuró a negar Isis- De hecho se preocupo de que anduviera sola por ahí, e insistió en acompañarme a casa.

-Que bien, entonces entremos en casa para desayunar con los demás- dijo Anzu

-Sí, claro- dijo Isis. Miró hacia donde Seto había desaparecido, pero ya no había rastro suyo. Así que cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al comedor, donde su familia esperaba por ella para desayunar. Tal parecía que no tendría que ver de nuevo al Sr. Seto Kaiba.

Seto estaba de pie entre los árboles, observando a las dos jóvenes entrar en casa. Se subió a su caballo y tiró de las riendas para andar de nuevo a Grasnelvill.


	5. Chapter 5

_Él decidió no hacer ningún comentario adicional. Se limitó a jalar al caballo por las riendas para que caminara a su lado y la condujo de vuelta a casa. Isis lo siguió, sintiéndose como una estúpida._

_-Ya hemos llegado Sri. Isis Bertram._

_-Gracias.- respondió ella levantando la mirada cuando los dos se detuvieron en la entrada del camino hacia la puerta de la casa. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, y a Isis le pareció advertir fugazmente una expresión de satisfacción._

_-Adiós, Sr. Kaiba. Le agradezco su cortesía._

_-Adiós, Sri. Isis Bertram. Que tenga un buen día._

_Seto se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza por el camino de regreso a Grasnelvill. Isis miró a su casa y observó a Anzu mirando por la ventana con expresión ansiosa. Al ver a su hermana pareció aliviada._

_-¡Por fin llegas! Empezaba a preguntarme si debía enviar a alguien a buscarte._

_-Siento haberte preocupado. Solo fui al bosque a caminar, ya sabes. Estaba disfrutando como siempre del lugar, hasta que lamentablemente me encontré con el desagradable Sr. Kaiba_

_-Vaya, así que también disfruta de los paseos matutinos, eh.- preguntó Anzu._

_-Eso parece- dijo Isis echándose a reír –Tal parece que no es muy sociable._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Bueno, tal parece que el caballero nos privara de su agradable presencia en los próximos bailes, ya que le gusta pasar su tiempo a solas. Lo que explicaría sus bruscos modales._

_-Bueno, pero no te insulto ni te hizo daño ¿verdad?_

_-Oh, no- se apresuró a negar Isis- De hecho se preocupo de que anduviera sola por ahí, e insistió en acompañarme a casa._

_-Que bien, entonces entremos en casa para desayunar con los demás- dijo Anzu_

_-Sí, claro- dijo Isis. Miró hacia donde Seto había desaparecido, pero ya no había rastro suyo. Así que cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al comedor, donde su familia esperaba por ella para desayunar. Tal parecía que no tendría que ver de nuevo al Sr. Seto Kaiba._

_Seto estaba de pie entre los árboles, observando a las dos jóvenes entrar en casa. Se subió a su caballo y tiró de las riendas para andar de nuevo a Grasnelvill._

**CAPITULO 5.**

-Que esa bailarina de ópera te echara las garras el primer año que pasaste en la ciudad... —Yugi Motou hizo una pausa para colgarse del hombro la cesta para ir a pescar— no significa que todas las mujeres se vendan por dinero.

—Eres más simple que una trucha —dijo Seto, recogió la caña y miró a Yugi con sorna—. Ten cuidado, amigo. Una mujer puede arruinarte la vida antes que un tahúr.

—Cínico...- respondió Yugi y sacudió la cabeza, cerró la puerta con el pie y empezó a caminar por el césped mojado.

—Es posible —concedió Seto mientras seguía los pasos de su amigo—. Aunque tengo motivos de sobra.

Los primeros rayos del sol resplandecían sobre la hierba y las goteantes hojas de los árboles. Llegaron al final del prado y tomaron un camino para dejar atrás la imponente presencia de la residencia Grasnelvill.

Seto rodeó las ramas caídas, testigos mudos de la violencia de la tormenta que había descargado la noche anterior.

—En cuanto a esa mujer —siguió Seto en un tono desenfadado- recuerda que no debes pagar a una mantenida más de lo que vale.

—¡Si era una mantenida fue todo tu culpa!

Seto, atónito por la vehemencia de Yugi, casi se tropezó con una rama y miró fijamente a su amigo con cierta preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿quién es esa dama que tanto te gusta?

-Una mujer encantadora, Seto. Anzu Bertram, es tan inocente como un ángel

Seto frunció el ceño -¿Quieres decir como para casarte? —Seto dejó escapar un silbido—. Más motivo para tener cuidado...

Yugi abrió la boca como si fuera a replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-No se parece en nada a Lydia —dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Lydia no se parecía en nada a Lydia cuando la conocí —replicó Seto en tono sombrío—. Te aseguro, Yugi, que, independientemente de lo encantadora que sea su cara, nunca sabrás lo que hay dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella? Perdóname que te lo diga, amigo, pero eres muy blando y demasiado confiado de los demás.

-Soy lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que quiero- Yugi no se alteró—. Además, si me caso y tengo hijos, tal vez logre que sigas mi ejemplo.

—No te sacrifiques en el altar del matrimonio para salvarme el pellejo- Seto esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. Reconozco que desde que murió mi padre no he hecho casi nada, por cumplir mi promesa, la tarea de la sucesión. Aun así, no deberías tener prisa.

—No tengo prisa; lo he meditado. Además —miró a Seto con una sonrisa—, podrás envidiarme una vez me case y hacer lo mismo, para descansar más tranquilo al cumplir la promesa que hiciste a tu padre.

-Sí, claro- Seto se encogió de hombros.

Oyeron el rugido del arroyo antes de llegar al final del camino; que bajaba impetuoso y lleno de peces, se arremolinaba en las orillas.

—Será mejor que no pesquemos aquí- Seto elevó la voz sobre el estruendo-. La corriente se ha llevado la tierra debajo del viejo tronco.

-¿Además de viejo te estás haciendo prudente, Kaiba?- preguntó Yugi-. Me gusta aquí.

-Muy bien, pero luego no me eches la culpa si tus elegantes muslos acaban en el cieno.

Seto, entre risas, observó a su amigo que se colocaba bien la cesta en la espalda y se acercaba lentamente al tronco de un árbol medio caído encima de la corriente. Al llegar al extremo miró a Seto con una sonrisa triunfal.

Pero no tardó en resbalar con un trozo de la orilla que se desmoronó y antes de que Seto pudiera gritar siquiera, Yugi se cayó al suelo de bruces, quedando completamente enlodado.

Seto echó a reír después de superada la sorpresa inicial, a lo que Yugi se levantó e intentó quitarse la cesta, pero se tambaleó sobre un pie y cayó al agua de costado.

—Sal ya amigo- grito Seto controlando su risa, al verlo caer dentro- venga, volvamos a tu casa para cambiarte de ropa- terminó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a salir del arroyo.

—Claro, gracias- dijo Yugi tomando la mano que le ofrecía pero en lugar de salir del arroyo tiró de él para meterlo consigo al agua. Y Seto cayó estrepitosamente, para luego escuchar la estridente risa de Yugi.

-Ahora sí que podemos volver- le dijo Yugi, a lo que Seto no pudo más que reír con él, para más tarde salir del arroyo completamente empapados en dirección a Grasnelvill. Tomando el mismo camino que Seto del día anterior, recordando sin pensarlo su encuentro desafortunado con la Sri. Isis Bertram.

—Que suerte que nos hayamos encontrado—dijo Isis mientras enlazaba el brazo con el de su amiga Marion—Anzu se sentía algo cansada esta mañana así que no pudo acompañarme a dar un paseo.

—Mi madre me pidió que saliera para tomar un poco de sol, quiere que este algo menso pálida para la fiesta de esta noche—dijo Marion riendo— Espero que Anzu no se encuentre mal.

—No, no—le aseguró Isis— Nunca a estado mejor. Sólo estaba un poco cansada por ayudar a May a elegir algo para la fiesta de Lady Clements.

—Oh, si. Será una gran fiesta.

Isis miró a su amiga—Y quién sabe, tal vez consigamos comprometernos con alguien- bromeó.

—Sí, tal vez lo hagamos—respondió Marion sonriente—Tal vez un poco de emoción y romance…

—¡Oh, igual espero yo! —exclamó Isis—Pero tal parece que es Anzu quien ya tiene un candidato para algo así.

—Entonces es cierto que se han prendado mutuamente- dijo Marion—No me sorprende que se gustaran, pero debe intentar conocerlo mejor.

—Eso sin duda sucederá por sí solo, ya que lo suyo fue un flechazo inmediato. Ojalá encontráramos algo así, un poco de fantasía romántica…—se echo a reír—Somos tontas, creo que casarse con un héroe no sería buena idea, siempre estaría ocupado, dejando a su pobre esposa en casa con los niños, sola.

Marion asintió pero con una expresión ligeramente soñadora.

—Tienes razón, pero no me importaría sacrificar algo de comodidad por amor verdadero ¿y tú?

—Me encantaría que me quisieran de verdad—dijo Isis—Ser amada por un hombre para el que fueras lo más importante…— se ruborizó al revelar algo así—Aunque las chicas de nuestra clase se conforma con menos y supongo que pedimos demasiado— en ese momento Isis ahogó un gemido y se detuvo bruscamente, aferrándose al brazo de su amiga.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Marion, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Dos hombres se habían detenido en el camino, a unos metros delante de ellas. Estaban completamente empapados y sucios, pero parecían estar divirtiéndose con algo a pesar de su lamentable aspecto— ¿acaso son…?

—Sí… el Sr. Kaiba y el Sr. Motou—confirmó Isis.

Y como si hubiesen escuchado sus nombres pronunciados por Isis, ambos hombres miraron en su dirección, quedándose sorprendidos, pero enseguida el joven Yugi con una radiante sonrisa las saludo.

—Buen día, señoritas—dijo al tiempo que hacia una ligera reverencia—es un placer vernos de nuevo, aunque no con estas fachas— señalo Yugi sus ropas mojadas.

—Ciertamente el placer es nuestro—respondió Marion educadamente.

—¿Qué os ha pasado caballeros, para que tengáis un aspecto tan poco favorable? Si es posible saber, claro—preguntó Isis mirando de soslayo a Kaiba quién perdió su sonrisa tras su habitual cara dura.

—Pues debo deciros que penosamente hemos caído en el arroyo cuando intentábamos pescar—respondió con gesto amigable Yugi—no es así Seto.

—Bueno, ciertamente el caído fuiste tú, yo solo me vi atrapado como víctima de tu enojo y arrastrado contigo al agua. —contestó Seto indignado a su amigo.

—Entonces los pescados han sido otros, caballeros—rió con simpatía Isis.

—Pues me temo que ha sido así—le confió Yugi

—Ciertamente será mejor que os marchais a casa y quitais esas ropas, antes de que pesquéis una pulmonía Sr. Motou—comentó alarmada Marion

—Marion tiene toda la razón— dijo Isis—no queremos tener que vernos privados de su presencia en el baile de Lady Clement, Sr. Motou, sería una verdadera lástima.

Yugi sonrió ante el comentario —Por supuesto que no faltaré, estoy ansioso de poder bailar con tantas damas tan hermosas.

—Entonces no los retendremos más, caballeros—dijo Marion inclinándose

—Con su permiso, señoritas—dijeron los dos hombres al unísono— que tengan un hermoso día.

—Hasta pronto caballeros— respondieron las damas. Y vieron alejarse a ambos caballeros con más rapidez por parte de Kaiba, mientras Yugi intentaba darle alcance.

—¡Seto! No has escuchado nada de lo que dije—lo acusó Yugi— ¿En que estas pensando?

—Perdóname— se disculpó Seto, volviendo a mirarlo— No era mi intención ignorarte.

—Estabas distraído—murmuró Yugi, con un poco de regocijo— Dime Seto, ¿cuál de las dos jovencitas ha llamado tu atención?

— ¿Tan evidente ha sido? — preguntó el con una sonrisa burlona—Ayer sorprendí a la Sri. Isis Bertram en el bosque. Dragón y yo estuvimos a punto de arrollarla, pero logre detenerlo por un pelo. Me preocupó que con su fácil distracción terminara en problemas, y puede que haya sido algo duro con ella. Incluso pude haberla ofendido, ya que no se ha atrevido a hablar conmigo.

Yugi asintió y adoptó una expresión pensativa mientras seguían caminando camino a casa con sus ropas mojadas.

—Se que tus modales pueden ser un poco bruscos a veces. Tienes que disculparte la próxima vez que la veas Seto.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses Yugi, ella no es mi tipo.

—Se que eres muy rudo con la mayoría, pero en realidad eres un gran hombre Seto. —le dijo con una sonrisa de afecto —Tienes que casarte en algún momento Seto, se lo prometiste a tu padre.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que la Sri. Bertram sea de las que se conforma en un matrimonio sin amor.

—Creo que tú tienes un gran amor por dar—replicó Yugi poniendo una mano en su hombro—Algún día te darás cuenta de ello amigo.

—Sí claro— le interrumpió Seto—Eres mi mejor amigo Yugi, pero no pienso casarme aún, sabes que tengo algo más de tiempo antes de atarme el lazo.

—Algún día querido amigo, conocerás a una mujer a la que respetes, admires y ames—dijo Yugi—y espero que ese día llegue pronto, amigo. Pero mientras tanto tienes que pedir disculpas a la Sri. Isis.

—Bueno, supongo que cualquier otro día podríamos encontrarnos en el pueblo.

—Ni lo pienses—le interrumpió Yugi—Te disculparas esta misma noche, asi te tenga que llevar a rastras, lo harás. — sentenció Yugi Motou entrando a su casa con un Seto nada feliz con la idea detrás de él.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yugi asintió y adoptó una expresión pensativa mientras seguían caminando camino a casa con sus ropas mojadas._

—_Se que tus modales pueden ser un poco bruscos a veces. Tienes que disculparte la próxima vez que la veas Seto._

_El negó con la cabeza._

—_Ni lo pienses Yugi, ella no es mi tipo._

—_Se que eres muy rudo con la mayoría, pero en realidad eres un gran hombre Seto. —le dijo con una sonrisa de afecto —Tienes que casarte en algún momento Seto, se lo prometiste a tu padre._

—_Sí, lo sé. Pero no creo que la Sri. Bertram sea de las que se conforma en un matrimonio sin amor._

—_Creo que tú tienes un gran amor por dar—replicó Yugi poniendo una mano en su hombro—Algún día te darás cuenta de ello amigo._

—_Sí claro— le interrumpió Seto—Eres mi mejor amigo Yugi, pero no pienso casarme aún, sabes que tengo algo más de tiempo antes de atarme el lazo._

—_Algún día querido amigo, conocerás a una mujer a la que respetes, admires y ames—dijo Yugi—y espero que ese día llegue pronto, amigo. Pero mientras tanto tienes que pedir disculpas a la Sri. Isis._

—_Bueno, supongo que cualquier otro día podríamos encontrarnos en el pueblo._

—_Ni lo pienses—le interrumpió Yugi—Te disculparas esta misma noche, asi te tenga que llevar a rastras, lo harás. — sentenció Yugi Motou entrando a su casa con un Seto nada feliz con la idea detrás de él._

**CAPITULO 6.**

El baile estaba en su apogeo cuando los Bertram llegaron aquella noche al salón de festejos. Era una ocasión especial, ya que Lady Clement celebraba el compromiso de su hija con Lord Manning. Todas las personalidades que se encontraban en Debirshir en ese momento fueron invitadas.

—Ah, queridas señoritas Bertram— las saludo su anfitriona con una radiante sonrisa, besándolas en las mejillas— es un placer volver a verlas… especialmente a usted Sir Bertram

El aludido solo hizo una respetuosa inclinación y continúo con sus hijas adentrarse al salón de baile. Isis llevaba un vestido amarillo, provisto de un escote cuadrado y una faja de amarillo más intenso. Con el pelo recogido en una cinta de terciopelo verde tachonada de lentejuelas, llevando en el cuello una cinta a juego con un pequeño diamante. Anzu por su parte llevaba un vestido azul cielo que le sentaba de maravilla y un liston negro a juego en el cuello del que colgaba una perla, y a pesar de su sencillo atuendo, era la dama más atractiva del salón, y muchos caballeros se volvían para mirarla.

Como en casi todas las reuniones su hermana fue asediada por los caballeros para concederles un baile, ella por su parte no tenía ninguna apuración al respecto, pero al cabo de un rato el joven Reginald se acercó a ella.

—Sri. Isis ¿me haría el honor de concederme el siguiente baile?

Isis agradeció la invitación y aceptó con una sonrisa, la pieza pronto terminó y ella se despidió de su pareja mientras avanzaba por la fila. Se sentó con su amiga Marion y conversaron animadamente por un rato hasta que de repente escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

—¿Sri. Isis Bertram? —preguntó nada menos que la hermana de Yugi— no hemos tenido el honor de conocernos mejor, pero mi hermano y el Sr. Kaiba sí lo tienen.

Isis asintió, algo sorprendida de que aquella chica se dirigiera a ella.

—Buenas noches Sri. Motou

—Sahara, por favor— le pidió la hermana de Yugi— sabe, mi hermano me ha pedido que interceda por él— explicó Sahara— desea que yo baile con el Sr. Kaiba para no dejarlo solo, y el pueda tener el honor de bailar con vuestra hermana Anzu. Pero yo no soy muy buena bailando este tipo de música ¿se compadecería de mi hermano y me haría el favor de bailar con el Sr. Kaiba?

A Isis le dio un vuelco el corazón al levantar la vista hacia él, que se encontraba solo al otro lado del salón.

—No creo que a él le agrade la idea

—Oh, pero Sri. Isis, ¿puedo llamarla así? —preguntó la joven

—Por supuesto, después de todo usted me ha permitido llamarla Sahara—sonrió Isis.

—Bueno Isis, la verdad es que no creo que pueda negarse, si se lo piden dos hermosas damas— comentó Sahara.

—Si estás segura Sahara, me encantará poder ayudarlos a ti y a tu hermano—respondió.

Ambas jóvenes tomadas del brazo se dirigieron en dirección de Seto, quién miraba sin interés un pilar del salón de baile.

—Oh, Seto—dijo interrumpiendo su soledad la joven Sahara—no sabes cuánto desearía poder bailar esta pieza

Seto la miró, percatándose de la presencia de Isis a su lado—Pues entonces deberías estar ahí, si gustas yo puedo acompañarte—dijo sin más remedio.

—De verdad que lo agradezco Seto, pero me he lastimado el tobillo— dijo fingiendo apoyarse de Isis—aunque ciertamente no desearía condenarte a hacerme compañía en mi aburrimiento—agregó rápidamente al ver su mirada inquisidora. — Así que mejor acompaña a la Sri. Isis, que sin duda es una excelente bailarina—dijo sin esperar la respuesta de Seto.

—Eso me alegraría mucho Sr—agregó Isis al ver que podría negarse, encontrándose sus ojos con los de Seto. —¿Qué dice Sr. Kaiba?

—Será un honor para mí, Sri. Bertram.

—Gracias—dijo Isis y le tendió la mano. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado, estar cerca de ese hombre no le agradaba, pero sin duda ayudaba a su hermana Anzu para estar con el joven Motou y eso le alegraba de sobremanera.

—Creo que tal vez le debo una disculpa—dijo Seto mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile.

Isis levantó la mirada asombrada, no creía que ese hombre se disculpara con nadie.

—No sé porque lo dice Sr. Kaiba.

—Me han dicho que mis modales pueden ser bruscos a veces, incluso cuando no es mi intención que lo sean—dijo él—y tal vez mi compañía le desagrade.

—¡Oh no! —negó Isis sabiendo que mentía. El debía haber sentido como lo ignoró completamente durante su encuentro aquella mañana.— Esta mañana me he comportado como una niña malcriada. Creo que estaba un poco molesta, eso es todo.

—Cuando le dije que no tenía intención de acudir a los próximos bailes hablaba enserio—le explicó Seto, mientras daban vueltas por la pista—Pero mi amigo Yugi me pidió que viniera y me disculpara con vos.

—¿El Sr. Motou? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente para saber si mentía.

—Así es, él me dijo que tal vez pude parecer un poco ogro con usted, aunque ciertamente la culpa de lo del otro día, fue en cierto modo mía.

Isis asintió viendo que decía la verdad. Disfrutó del baile, Seto bailaba con una elegancia exquisita; aunque no podría haberlo sabido, al no verlo bailar en el baile de los Exmouth. En ese momento parecía un poco relajado y tranquilo, contrario a la vez pasada.

Seto le sonrió, e Isis se sorprendió. En su rostro se reflejaba encanto y dulzura, pero con una frialdad de acero ¿Qué ocultaría aquella expresión? Al segundo siguiente la sonrisa había desaparecido, oculta bajo la severa expresión de siempre.

De pronto la música cesó, e Isis se sorprendió por no haberlo notado antes

—Ha sido un placer, Sri. Bertram—dijo besando su mano y se marchó de la pista de baila sin decir nada más.

Isis regresó a sentarse con su amiga Marion a la que después de un momento, comentó con entusiasmo la alegría de su hermana al lado del caballero Yugi.

Después de un tiempo más Isis se quedó sola y fue abordada alegremente por su hermana Anzu.

—Isis, Isis…—se acercó alegre y eufórica Anzu—el Sr. Motou tiene una propuesta para nosotras—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que lo viera.

—Un placer verla de nuevo Sri. Isis. Estaba hablando hace un momento con su hermana Anzu. Pensé que como este es mi primer viaje a Debirshir, tal vez podrían enseñarme algunos de los lugares de interés ¿Qué tal una excursión por el bosque? La ha sugerido un picnic y visitar una bonita iglesia que a ella le encanta…

—Mi hermana es muy amable al sugerirlo—dijo Isis, aquello era algo que le agradaba hacer y les daría tiempo a aquellos para enamorarse.

—Podríamos ir todos juntos, si Sir Bertram lo permite…

—Por supuesto que sí—dijo Isis— mi padre estará gustoso de permitirnos ir, seguramente su hermana también se divertirá.

—Esto será perfecto—respondió Yugi—Seto puede llevar a Sahara en su coche, y yo a usted y a Anzu en el mío.

Isis sonrió, Yugi estaba siendo muy amable con ellas y su hermana parecía encandilada con todo lo que decía.

—¿Y cuando lo haremos?

—¿Qué tal mañana al medio día si el tiempo lo permite? —sugirió Sahara acercándose a ellos—Me gusta la idea de salir a pasear, es una idea magnífica.

Anzu asintió—No podría pedir nada mejor—dijo—Esperemos que el tiempo siga siendo cálido y seco.

—Estoy segura de que lo será—afirmó Isis mirando a su hermana emocionada con la idea.

El resto de la velada transcurrió rápidamente, Isis no recordaba a ver visto a su hermana Anzu tan alegre. Le gustaba Yugi Motou, era un caballero atento, alegre y de buen corazón, como su hermana, tal vez pronto, con el trato, ambos pudieran albergar un sentimiento tan fuerte como para desear casarse.

Cuando se marcharon de la fiesta la sonrisa de Anzu seguía en su rostro.

—Nos veremos mañana—dijo Yugi Motou al despedirse.

—Ansió nuestro paseo de mañana—agregó su hermana Sahara—También el Sr. Kaiba

Isis lo miró arqueando las cejas sin creerse aquellas palabras, pero él no dijo nada.

—¿Te has divertido esta noche? —le preguntó Isis a Anzu mientras volvían a casa.

—Sí, mucho. La compañía ha sido muy agradable.

Siendo la anfitriona y la mayoría de los invitados personas mayores, la satisfacción de Anzu solo podía explicarse por una persona en particular.

—Me ha encantado el joven Motou mucho más—dijo su madre mirando a su marido—Esta noche no ha podido alejarse de nuestra Anzu en ningún momento. Estoy segura que pronto recibirá una visita importante en su despacho, querido mió.

—Yo también me la pase deliciosamente con el joven Reginald—dijo May, su hermana menor—Ha sido encantador y me ha pedido ser su pareja en el próximo baile—grito emocionada la joven May.

—Solo espero que sepas mantener el decoro ante todo hermanita —le reprocho Isis, conociendo sus fatídicas metidas de pata.

Pero como casi siempre sucedía, su madre no le dio la razón, y su hermana siguió con su perorata como si no la hubiese escuchado, sin atender sus palabras ni un poco; ojalá, pensó Isis, su hermana no les hiciera pasar ninguna vergüenza en el futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

_El resto de la velada transcurrió rápidamente, Isis no recordaba a ver visto a su hermana Anzu tan alegre. Le gustaba Yugi Motou, era un caballero atento, alegre y de buen corazón, como su hermana, tal vez pronto, con el trato, ambos pudieran albergar un sentimiento tan fuerte como para desear casarse._

_Cuando se marcharon de la fiesta la sonrisa de Anzu seguía en su rostro._

—_Nos veremos mañana—dijo Yugi Motou al despedirse._

—_Ansió nuestro paseo de mañana—agregó su hermana Sahara—También el Sr. Kaiba_

_Isis lo miró arqueando las cejas sin creerse aquellas palabras, pero él no dijo nada._

—_¿Te has divertido esta noche? —le preguntó Isis a Anzu mientras volvían a casa._

—_Sí, mucho. La compañía ha sido muy agradable._

_Siendo la anfitriona y la mayoría de los invitados personas mayores, la satisfacción de Anzu solo podía explicarse por una persona en particular._

—_Me ha encantado el joven Motou mucho más—dijo su madre mirando a su marido—Esta noche no ha podido alejarse de nuestra Anzu en ningún momento. Estoy segura que pronto recibirá una visita importante en su despacho, querido mió._

—_Yo también me la pase deliciosamente con el joven Reginald—dijo May, su hermana menor—Ha sido encantador y me ha pedido ser su pareja en el próximo baile—grito emocionada la joven May._

—_Solo espero que sepas mantener el decoro ante todo hermanita —le reprocho Isis, conociendo sus fatídicas metidas de pata._

_Pero como casi siempre sucedía, su madre no le dio la razón, y su hermana siguió con su perorata como si no la hubiese escuchado, sin atender sus palabras ni un poco; ojalá, pensó Isis, su hermana no les hiciera pasar ninguna vergüenza en el futuro._

**CAPITULO 7**

Por suerte el día amaneció cálido y despejado. Yugi llevó a May y Anzu en su coche, y Seto a Sahara e Isis.

-Ha sido una magnífica idea hacer esta pequeña excursión- comento Sahara- Mi hermano es siempre muy atento y generoso al complacerme.

-Sí, eso he podido comprobar- corroboró Isis.

Ellas continuaron charlando de todo y nada, pero Seto no se les unió a la charla mientras salían de la ciudad y tomaban el camino hacia Downs. Finalmente llegaron a un bonito lugar y Seto bajó de un salto para ayudar a las damas.

-¿Me ha perdonado?- dijo a Isis con seriedad- Me temo haber sido descortés.

-En absoluto señor- respondió- no soy una tímida ratita que se amedrente con un revés.

-No, la verdad es que no la veo así- corroboró Seto.

La expresión de sus ojos hizo que Isis dudara, parecía estar examinándola, escrutando en su interior. ¿Qué ocultaba aquella mirada?. Isis, Anzu y May se fueron a dar un paseo bajo el vista era increíble con un cielo azul radiante y a lo lejos la reluciente superficie del estanque. La señorita Sahara había insistido en quedarse atrás para ayudar a los sirvientes a disponer las bandejas y cestas de la colocaron unos cojines en la hierba seca para las damas y los caballeros se acomodaron sobre unas alfombras.

La conversación fue agradable y distendida. Todos disfrutaban de la comida bajo el sol; Isis veía a Anzu henchida de satisfacción con la compañía del caballero Yugi, por lo que ella estaba feliz también; tanto que incluso conversaba con Kaiba de manera amistosa y despreocupada. Ciertamente no le convenía hacerse muchas ilusiones , y sin embargo creía que los sentimientos de Anzu debían ser correspondidos por el Sr. Motou. No era posible que ese hombre se mostrara indiferente.

-digame señorita Isis que le parece el Royal Pavilion – dijo Seto tratando de hacer conversación.

-Me parece un edificio muy singular.

-¿Singular? Sí, realmente lo es.- aseveró Seto-Se muestra usted muy cauta en sus opiniones siempre señorita Isis.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y no morder el anzuelo con aquel comentario. Siguieron hablando hasta que acabo la comida y entonces emprendieron el camino hacia la pequeña capilla que habían acordado visitar .

-Tiene una de las tres únicas torres redondas normandas que pueden encontrarse explicó Isis mientras entraban en el cementerio. La hierba había sido segada y el olor acre se mezclaba con la fragancia de las rosas y los setos.- ¿No les parece preciosa?

-Sí, mucho- corroboró Sahara- te agradezco por la visita.

Yugi y Seto las esperaban en los coches, parecían haber estado hablando de algo serio, pero interrumpieron la conversación a su llegada.

-Ah, aquí están-dijo Yugi.- Ya estábamos a punto ir a buscarlas. Temíamos que se hubieran quedado atrapadas en la cripta.

-No la hubiéramos visto, aunque hubiera alguna- dijo Anzu sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pero me alegra saber que el Sr. Kaiba y usted, hubieran acudido a rescatarnos si hubiésemos estado en apuros.

Yugi le lanzó una mirada maliciosa, que ella ignoró. Seto ayudó a Sahara e Isis a subir al coche.

-¿Les ha gustado la iglesia?- preguntó Seto.

-Mucho. Tiene mas estilo que el Royal Pavilion- respondió Isis.

-Veo que tiene buen gusto- la alagó Seto, tratando de suavizar su expresión-. Creo que deberíamos volver. Tengo un compromiso esta noche.

Y ese fue el fin de aquél paseo. Pero no el último, porque Isis y Anzu, solían encontrarse a los caballeros en todas partes. Yugi las invitaba a pasear todas las mañanas y algunas noches se encontraban en fiestas y bailes.

Isis estaba convencida que muy pronto, podría ocurrir el feliz desenlace que esperaba entre esos dos tortolos; pensando en la felicidad de Anzu, a Isis no le importaba entonces tener que aguantar la presencia del Sr. Kaiba en las continuas salidas de su hermana y Yugi, en las que ella hiba de carabina, todo fuera por verla feliz.

-«Lady Asfordby, de Asfordby Grange, tiene el placer de invitar al señor Yugi Motou, y a sus convidados al baile».

Cómodamente arrellanado en un sillón junto a la chimenea, con una copa de brandy en una mano y la tarjeta blanca en la que figuraba la invitación de lady Asfordby en la otra, Seto Kaiba comentó con mal disimulado pesar:

-Es la gran dama de esta zona, ¿verdad?

El vizconde Motou asintió, al tiempo que le pasaba a Mokuba, el hermano menor de Kaiba; que había llegado la noche anterior, una copa de vino. En el exterior, el viento aullaba sobre el alero del tejado y sacudía las contraventanas.

Los tres habían estado cazando a caballo aquel día, pero mientras que Seto y Yugi eran consumados jinetes, Mokuba rara vez se alejaba más allá de los campos más cercanos. Lo cual explicaba por qué se veía obligado a caminar por la habitación mientras los otros dos hombres permanecían repantigados en los sillones. Mokuba se detuvo frente a la chimenea y bajó la mirada hacia su anfitrión.

-Eso le dará un toque de color a tu estancia aquí. Además -añadió, recuperando de nuevo la calma-, nunca se sabe... podrías encontrar alguna joven dama que te llamara la atención hermano.

-¿En este pueblo? -se mofó Seto-. Si no encontré nada durante la última temporada, no creo que aquí vaya a tener muchas oportunidades.

-Oh, eso nunca se sabe.

Ajeno a su propia elegancia, Yugi Motou se estiró en el diván, apoyando sus anchos hombros contra el respaldo. Su espeso pelo dorado aparecía desenfadadamente alborotado.

Interrogó a su amigo con sus inteligentes y maliciosos ojos azules.

-Pareces sorprendentemente decidido a seguir adelante. Puesto que encontrar esposa se ha convertido en algo tan importante para ti, creo que deberías mirar detrás de cada piedra. ¿Quién sabe cuál de ellas puede esconder una gema?

Seto cruzó sus ojos azules con los de su amigo. Resopló y bajó la mirada.

Estudió la invitación con aire ausente. La luz del fuego resplandecía, sobre las suaves ondulaciones de su pelo oscuro y ensombrecía sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño.

Tenía que casarse. Había reconocido para su fuero interno aquel hecho, incluso antes de que su hermano hubiese terminado sus estudios en Oxford.

-Perseverancia... eso es lo que necesitas -

Motou asintió sin mirar a nadie en particular-. No podemos permitir que se agote otra temporada sin que hayas elegido una mujer. Vas a terminar malgastando tu vida si te muestras demasiado melindroso.

-Odio tener que decirlo -comentó Mokuba-, pero Yugi tiene razón. No puedes continuar explorando el terreno durante años y años y rechazando todo lo que te ofrecen -bebió un sorbo de brandy.

La luz del entendimiento descendió sobre el angelical rostro de Mokuba.

-Oh -dijo-, en ese caso, deberían aceptar la invitación de lady Asfordby.

Seto sacudió lánguidamente la mano.

-Todavía tengo toda la temporada por delante. No necesito precipitarme.

-Sí, claro, ¿de verdad tienes toda la temporada por delante? -como Yugi y Seto lo miraron sin comprender, Mokuba explicó

-Nuestro padre te arranco la promesa del matrimonio en su lecho de muerte, pero sabes bien que en el testamento, dejo claro que "ese" matrimonio debía ocurrir antes de que se cumpliera un año de su muerte.

-Eso es verdad Seto- afirmó Yugi- por lo que sacando cuentas, tu boda tendría que tener lugar a más tardar a inicios de la temporada en Londres.

Seto deja escapar una maldición. Al ver que ciertamente el tiempo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Resignado. Seto alzo la invitación de lady Asfordby

-Y en más de un sentido. Manda decir a lady Asfordby que nos espere Yugi.

-A mí no - Mokuba sacudió la cabeza con decisión

Seto arqueó una ceja.

-Tú también estás atrapado en medio de la tormenta.

Mokuba volvió a sacudir la cabeza con gesto obstinado. Vació su copa y la dejó en una mesa cercana.

-Yo no he hecho saber a nadie que estoy buscando esposa por la sencilla razón de que no la busco -se levantó, estirando su largo y esbelto cuerpo y sonrió-. Además, me gusta vivir peligrosamente.

Seto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En cualquier caso, nadie se ha enterado aún de mi presencia en Grasneville, por lo que podrán omitirme de asistir a ese suplicio.

Mokuba ensanchó su sonrisa-. Y no te olvides de hacerlo. Lady Asfordby es una vieja amiga de nuestra lamentablemente fallecida tía y puede llegar a ser un auténtico dragón. Sin duda alguna, estará en la ciudad en cuanto empiece la temporada y no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a su fuego.

Y tras despedirse de Yugi con un movimiento de cabeza, Mokuba se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermano, Seto fijó de nuevo la mirada en la invitación de lady Asfordby. Con un suspiro, se la metió en el bolsillo y bebió un largo trago de brandy.

-¿Entonces vas a ir? -preguntó Yugi en medio de un bostezo.

Seto asintió apesadumbrado. -Sí, vamos a ir.

Horas después, mientras Yugi se preparaba para ir a la cama y la casa parecía sumirse en el sueño, Seto permanecía frente a la chimenea con los ojos fijos en las llamas. Y todavía estaba allí cuando, una hora después, su amigo volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?

Seto se llevó el brandy a los labios. -Sí, como tú mismo puedes ver.

Yugi vaciló un instante, pero inmediatamente después cruzó hacia el aparador. -¿Reflexionando sobre las delicias del matrimonio?

Seto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su amigo.

-En la inevitabilidad del matrimonio.

Yugi se hundió en un sofá y arqueó una ceja. -No tienes por qué ser tú.

Seto abrió los ojos como platos.

-Estaba pensando en Mokuba.

-Ah -Seto dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo-. Tengo que admitir que yo también he pensado en él. Pero no servirá.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mokuba no se casará a tiempo, aun es joven; pero sobre todo mi padre dejo muy claro que esperaba que yo lo hiciera, nadie más que yo tiene que casarce.

Yugi esbozó una mueca, pero no contestó. Al igual que Seto, era consciente del deseo de su padre de asegurar la continuación de un linaje que había ido prolongándose durante generaciones. Esa era una de las únicas preocupaciones que aguijonearon la mente de un hombre en sus últimos días, que por otra parte, ya se había preparado para morir.

-Pero no es sólo eso -admitió Seto con mirada distante-. Si quiero dirigir la casa como es debido, necesitaré una mujer que realice la misma labor que estaba haciendo Lenore, mi antigua ama de llaves, en todas las obligaciones de una distinguida esposa -sonrió con ironía-. Desde que Lenore se fue, he aprendido a apreciar sus talentos como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Pero en este momento las riendas están en mis manos y maldito seré si no consigo que mi casa funcione como le corresponde.

Yugi sonrió.

-Tu fervor siempre ha sido sorprendente. No creo que nadie espere una transformación tan espectacular. Un solitario convertido en un responsable marido en sólo unos meses.

Jack gruñó:

-Tú también cambiarías si recayera tanta responsabilidad sobre ti. Pero ahora no es esa la cuestión. Necesito una esposa.

-A pesar de lo que pienses, yo no tengo miedo al matrimonio.

-Lo sé -Seto mostró su disgusto-. Estoy empezando a preguntarme seriamente si existe lo que estoy buscando: una mujer agradable, con gracia, encanto, eficiente y con suficiente firmeza como para llevar las riendas de una casa.

-¿Y también rubia, bien dotada y con una alegre disposición?

-Desde luego, nada de eso le vendría nada mal, teniendo en cuenta cuáles van a ser el resto de sus obligaciones.

Yugi se echó a reír.

-¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad a la vista?

- ¡Ni una! Después de casi un año de búsqueda, puedo informarte de que ni una sola candidata me ha hecho mirarla dos veces. Son todas tan... jóvenes, dulces e inocentes... y completamente indefensas.

Lo que yo necesito es una mujer con fibra, y lo único que encuentro son auténticas lapas.

Se hizo un intenso silencio en la habitación mientras ambos consideraban sus palabras. Al ver que el fuego agonizaba, Seto alargó la mano hacia el atizador. No estaba seguro de querer sentirse tan subyugado por el amor como Yugi.

Su amigo suspiró, se levantó y se estiró.

-Es hora de acostarse. Y será mejor que tú también te acuestes. Tienes que tener buen aspecto para enfrentarte a las jóvenes damas del baile de lady Asfordby.

Con una mirada de dolorosa resignación, Seto se levantó. Mientras se acercaban al aparador para dejar sus copas, sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo la tentación de dejar todo en manos de la suerte. Ha sido ella la que me ha proporcionado este infortunio, de modo que sería justo que ofreciera la solución al problema que ella misma ha creado.

-Ah, pero la suerte es una dama muy voluble -Yugi se volvió hacía la puerta-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejar el resto de tu vida en sus manos?

Seto lo miró con expresión sombría.

-Ya estoy arriesgando el resto de mi vida. Todo este maldito asunto no dista mucho de una partida de cartas.

-Excepto que, en este caso, si no te gustan tus cartas, puedes declinar la apuesta.

-Eso es cierto, pero el problema continúa residiendo en encontrar la carta adecuada.

Mientras salían a la oscuridad del pasillo, Seto continuó:

-Y lo menos que la suerte podría hacer por mí, es localizarla y ponerla en mi camino.

Yugi lo miró divertido.

-¿Estás tentando al destino, amigo?

-Estoy desafiándolo -replicó Seto.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Tengo la tentación de dejar todo en manos de la suerte. Ha sido ella la que me ha proporcionado este infortunio, de modo que sería justo que ofreciera la solución al problema que ella misma ha creado._

_-Ah, pero la suerte es una dama muy voluble -Yugi se volvió hacía la puerta-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejar el resto de tu vida en sus manos?_

_Seto lo miró con expresión sombría._

_-Ya estoy arriesgando el resto de mi vida. Todo este maldito asunto no dista mucho de una partida de cartas._

_-Excepto que, en este caso, si no te gustan tus cartas, puedes declinar la apuesta._

_-Eso es cierto, pero el problema continúa residiendo en encontrar la carta adecuada._

_Mientras salían a la oscuridad del pasillo, Seto continuó:_

_-Y lo menos que la suerte podría hacer por mí, es localizarla y ponerla en mi camino._

_Yugi lo miró divertido._

_-¿Estás tentando al destino, amigo? _

_-Estoy desafiándolo -replicó Seto._

**CAPITULO 8.**

Con un satisfactorio movimiento de las faldas de seda de su vestido, Isis completó el último giro con Roger de Coverley y se inclinó con una sonrisa. A su alrededor, el salón de baile de lady Asfordby Grange estaba repleto hasta los topes. La luz de las velas parpadeaba haciendo brillar los rizos y las joyas de las numerosas damas de la alta sociedad que permanecían sentadas alrededor del salón.

-Ha sido un auténtico placer, mi querida señorita Bertram - el señor se inclinó sobre su mano-. Ha sido un baile de lo más estimulante.

-Desde luego, señor.

Isis miró rápidamente a su alrededor y localizó a su hermana Anzu, que estaba dándole ingenuamente las gracias a un joven mozo a sólo unos metro, de ella. Con una sonrisa, Isis le prestó su mano y su atención al señor Bantcombe.

- Los bailes de lady Asfordby quizá no sean tan concurridos como las reuniones de Melton, pero, es mi opinión, son infinitamente superiores.

-Naturalmente, naturalmente -al señor Bantcombe todavía le faltaba la respiració Asfordby es la dama más importante de los alrededores y siempre se toma muchas molestias para excluir a la plebe. Esta noche no encontrará por aquí a ningún advenedizo.

Isis descartó inmediatamente la díscola idea de afirmar que en realidad no le habría importado que hubiera al menos un par de advenedizos, aunque sólo fuera para añadir algún color a los numerosos caballeros que conocía. Colocó una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Podríamos volver con mi madre, señor?

Su madre envuelta en seda azul, se encontraba en animada conversación con la señora Haverbuck, otra de las importantes damas de la zona.

-Ah, estás aquí, Isis –la se volvió con una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza hacia Isis. La señora Haverbuck se marchó-. Estoy absolutamente asombrada por tu energía, querida-sus claros, ojos azules repararon en el sonrojado rostro del señor Bantcombe.

El señor Bantcombe inclinó la cabeza hacia Isis y se marchó.

-Pobre hombre -dijo su madre mientras el señor Bantcombe desaparecía entre la multitud-. Evidentemente, parece interesado en ti, querida Isis.

Isis sonrió.

-Al menos podemos esperar que te proponga matrimonio después de anunciar el de tu hermana -musitó su madre con su escandalosa voz-. Me alegro sinceramente de ver que estamos arrasando con todos los caballeros que valen la pena, querida. Y estás muy guapa, aunque no tanto como Anzu. Todo el mundo se ha fijado en ella y en el Sr. Motou, sin duda alguna pronto se le declarara.

-Desde luego que sí, sobre todo si tu madre y todas sus amigas tienen algo que decir al respecto.

Isis y su madre se volvieron hacia lady Entwhistle, que ocupó inmediatamente el lugar que la señora Haverbuck había dejado vacío.

Levantó el par de impertinentes que colgaban de su cuello y se embarcó en un detallado escrutinio de Anzu con todo el aplomo de una vieja amiga de la familia. Isis sabía que no habría una sola faceta de su aspecto que escapara a su inspección.

-Mmm -la dama concluyó su examen-. Tal como imaginaba. Hará que todos los solteros de la ciudad se vuelvan a mirarle -añadió, volviéndose hacia la Sra. Bertram con un brillo conspirador en la mirada-, pronto abras hecho el matrimonio más ventajoso del año.

A su alrededor, los invitados al baile de lady Asfordby continuaban girando convertidos en una colorida multitud, compuesta principalmente por las familias de la localidad. Entre ellas se distinguía de vez en cuando a alguno de los elegantes dandis londinenses cuya presencia aprobaba su anfitriona. Una distinción que no se extendía a la mayoría de aquel pequeño ejército de cazadores que, durante la temporada de caza, se acercaban atraídos por las presas tan suculentas de la zona.

Yugi fue consciente de ello cuando, con Seto agazapado tras su sombra, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del salón. Mientras esperaba a la anfitriona, a la que pudo ver avanzando entre la multitud para acercarse a recibirlo, fue consciente del revuelo que su aparición había provocado. Un revuelo que se extendió como una ola por la oscura fila de matronas que permanecían sentadas alrededor de la habitación y fue propagándose por los círculos de las jóvenes que tenían a su cargo.

Con una cínica sonrisa, Seto se inclinó sobre la mano de la dama.

-De modo que al final se ha decidido a venir, Sr. Motou.

Tras presentar a Seto, a quien lady Asfordby recibió con gratificado aplomo, Yugi escrutó con la mirada a los danzantes, buscando a la dama que había robado su atención desde su llegada a Grasneville.

Y la vio. De pronto la descubrió delante de él, muy cerca de la puerta. Su mirada se había sentido arrastrada hacia ella, hacia esos cabellos castaños que brillaban como un faro. Sus ojos se encontraron. Cuando la miró, ella pareció agrandar sus ojos y ampliar su sonrisa con un brillo interesante.

A su lado, Seto continuaba detenido por lady Asfordby, quién le daba las condolencias por la muerte de su padre. Seto inhaló profundamente, con los ojos fijos en la esbelta figura que estaba sentada, descansando sin duda hasta la siguiente pieza de baile.

Su pelo era como el oro, rico y abundante, y lo llevaba pulcramente recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando que algunos cabellos errantes descendieran sobre sus orejas y su nuca. Era una mujer delgada, pero, aun así, a Seto le complació advertir que bien redondeaba. Sus deliciosas curvas estaban elegantemente envueltas en una delicada seda de color magenta, que quizá resultara demasiado oscura para una debutante.

-Qué triste fue la pérdida de su querido padre. ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano?

Mientras contestaba a esa y a otro tipo de preguntas similares sobre Mokuba y sus tierras, a los que lady Asfordby conocía desde antiguo, Seto no perdía en ningún momento a Isis. Disimulaba felizmente sus intenciones deteniéndose a charlar con quienquiera que la dama decidiera presentarle y avanzaba junto a su anfitriona inexorablemente hacia el diván que, se había convertido en su meta.

En dos ocasiones la descubrió mirándolo. Y, en ambas ocasiones, ella desvió rápidamente la mirada. Seto disimuló una sonrisa y soportó pacientemente otra ronda de presentaciones.

Y por fin, lady Asfordby se volvió hacia el círculo que Seto esperaba.

-Y, por supuesto, tiene que conocer a la señora Bertram. Me atrevería a decir que ya se conocen.

Y de pronto Seto se descubrió a sí mismo inclinándose sobre la delicada mano de Isis, con los ojos atrapados en una escrutadora mirada.

-Buenas noches, señorita Bertram. Sra.

-Buenas noches- respondieron.

Isis mantuvo una expresión serena. Se agachó educadamente y tendió fríamente la mano, evitando la mirada de Seto.

Lo había visto mientras estaba en la puerta, sombría y descarnadamente atractivo con una levita del color azul de la noche que enmarcaba su cuerpo como si hubiera sido moldeada sobre él. Su pelo oscuro le caía rebelde sobre la frente y escrutaba la sala de baile con el aspecto de un depredador, de un lobo quizá, seleccionando a su presa. Isis había perdido el paso al sentir su mirada sobre ella. Rápidamente, había desviado la vista y había descubierto sorprendida que su corazón se había acelerado y la respiración parecía enredarse en su garganta.

Seto la miró, y sonrió.

Isis se tensó. Inclinó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Ha ido de caza por los alrededores, señor? La sonrisa de Seto se evaporo

-Desde luego señorita Bertram.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella. E Isis se quedó helada.

-Ayer mismo estuve cabalgando con el Sr. Motou.

Isis, aun seria intentó pensar en algo más que decir para entretenerlo antes de que importunara la conversación de su hermana con su amigo.

-Mi padre, también es muy aficionado a ese deporte -

-¿De verdad? -Seto arqueó educadamente una ceja, bajó la mirada hacia las manos que Isis había unido ante ella y volvió a alzarla hacia sus ojos

Seto aguzó la mirada. Y antes de que Isis pudiera reaccionar y apartarse, alzo la cabeza y la miró con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas.

-A menos que me esté fallando el oído, eso que está empezando a sonar es un vals. ¿Me concede el honor, señorita Isis?

La invitación fue extendida con una serena sonrisa mientras con la mirada le decía muy claramente que no iba a conformarse con una excusa poco convincente.

A pesar de tener los nervios a flor de piel, Isis se rindió a lo inevitable con una grácil inclinación de cabeza.

Pero su serenidad estuvo a punto de quebrarse en el momento en el que Seto la condujo a la pista de baile. Sentía su brazo como si fuera de hierro, había tanta fuerza en aquel hombre que podría haberla asustado si no hubiera advertido su deliberada contención. Seto la hacía girar sobre la pista y ella se sentía más ligera que el aire, anclada únicamente a la realidad por su sólido brazo y el calor de su mano.

Isis jamás había bailado un vals como aquel, marcando los pasos sin pensarlos de manera consciente, dejando que sus pies se dejaran llevar por Seto y sin posarlos apenas en el suelo.

Cuando sus sentidos, alterados por el contacto de aquel hombre, comenzaron a serenarse, alzó la mirada.

- Baila usted muy bien, señor Kaiba.

-Llevo muchos años de práctica, querida.

La intención de sus palabras era más que evidente. Isis debería haberse sonrojado. Pero, en cambio, encontró el coraje suficiente para sonreír con calma antes de desviar lentamente la mirada.

Consciente de las peligrosas corrientes que comenzaban a fluir por su interior, no volvió a darle conversación.

Por su parte, a Seto no le importaba permanecer en silencio. Ya había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber. Liberado de la carga de tener que entregarse a una conversación formal, su mente podía regodearse en el placer de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos. Isis se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, no era ni muy alta ni excesivamente baja. Si estuvieran más cerca, sus cabellos acariciarían su nariz y su frente quedaría a la altura de sus labios. No estaba completamente relajada, y Seto tampoco podía esperar que lo estuviera, pero parecía satisfecha entre sus brazos. La tentación de jugarle una broma, y tensar ligeramente su abrazo para acercarla a él, y ver su cara de asombro y perplejidad era casi tangible, pero Seto la dominó. Había demasiados ojos pendientes de ellos.

De hecho Seto no tenía idea de donde habían salido esos pensamientos. Que sin duda no eran buenos para su salud mental. Sonaron los últimos acordes. Seto giró y se detuvo con un elegante ademán. Bajó entonces la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió.

-La llevaré con su madre, señorita Isis.- Ella pestañeó desconcertada. ¿Podría oír Seto los intensos latidos de su corazón?

-Gracias, señor -recuperando la máscara de fría formalidad, permitió que la condujera de nuevo al diván.

Sin embargo, en vez de dejarla al lado de su madre, su compañero de baile se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a la Sra. Bertram y la condujo hacia el círculo que habían vuelto a formar los conocidos de la joven. Permaneció a su lado mientras Isis lo presentaba, con un frío aire de superioridad que, sospechaba ella, debía de serle innato. Sintiendo cómo se tensaban sus nervios, Isis alzó la mirada hacia él en el momento en que los músicos comenzaron de nuevo a tocar.

Seto la miró a los ojos. Isis, sintiendo que perdía la respiración, desvió la mirada. Y sus ojos se encontraron de pronto con el rostro de lady Asfordby.

-Me alegro de ver, Sr. Kaiba, que usted no es como algunos de esos dandis de Londres que se consideran demasiado importantes como para bailar en nuestros salones.

Sofocando un suspiro de resignación, Seto se volvió hacia su anfitriona con una sonrisa amable en los labios. Lady Asfordby miró entonces intencionadamente hacia su acompañante, haciéndole reparar en el ruborizado rostro de una jovencita.

-Me atrevería a decir, señorita Marion, que me sentiría muy complacido si me concediera el honor.

Seto se inclinó con una sonrisa hacia la señorita en cuestión, que le aseguró a su vez, casi sin aliento, que estaría encantada de bailar con él. Al oír un murmullo a su izquierda, Seto alzó la mirada y vio a Isis posando la mano sobre el brazo de otro caballero.

Seto atrapó durante un instante la mirada de Isis y bajó la voz para decir:

-Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, señorita Bertram.

Isis abrió los ojos como platos, bajó los párpados e inclinó la cabeza. Mientras caminaba hacia la pista de baile, sentía las palabras de Seto reverberando en su interior. El corazón le latía violentamente y tenía que esforzarse para concentrarse en la conversación del señor Simpkins.

La sutil despedida de Seto Kaiba escondía muchos posibles significados e Isis no tenía la menor idea de si sus palabras habían sido intencionadas o no.


End file.
